Broken
by Darknez
Summary: After an unexpected encounter, it is up to our fiery villain to help restore our lovable buffoon to his previous self. She does not know what has happened except that it has him shattered. Will she be able to fix our hero? Or will she herself shatter in the process?


**Darknez: Hey there. This is Darknez and I will be accompanied by this story's leading players, Ron Stoppable and Shego for the introduction and conclusion of every chapter here on out.**

**Ron: Hey there, and let me say what an honor it is that you are writing a story on us.**

**Shego: So what? We had a whole animated series dedicated to us.**

**Darknez: Technically it was dedicated to Kim and Ron and not to you two. **

**Shego: Whatever.**

**Darknez: Anyway, they'll be hanging with me, giving their opinions and comments on the chapters. There will also be guest appearances by other characters along the entire fanfic. **

**Shego: Whoopee! More annoying brats to hang around with. Can't wait.**

**Ron: Shego, be nice. **

**Shego: Listen well kid because I am going to say this only once. I. Am. Not. Nice!**

**Darknez: Well, let's leave the bickering couple alone and move on with the story. I do not, nor have I ever, owned Kim Possible.**

**Ron & Shego: Hey!**

Sometimes life throws problem after problem, pain after pain, without any break in between; when you think you have finished solving one problem, another one rears its ugly head. This is what went through the mind of one troubled teen, as he walked on through the streets of Lowerton, giving no attention where his feet carried him. He just let the motion continue while he sat in the dark recesses of his mind, finally letting go of the door that had contained all the negativity in him; letting go control of his body while he curled into a fetal position, all the while listening to the taunts and insults the darkness continued to brew forth. His body, freed of all control, continued to walk on into the night until he came to a stop. Something was calling out to him but he couldn't place his finger on it. He looked around until he spotted a bar on the other side of the street. Whatever it was that was calling him, it was inside there.

He continued to gaze at the bar for what seemed like an eternity before he felt compelled to enter. As he made his way across the street, he heard a ruckus going on inside. He paused, at the center of the street, but his gaze never left the front door. Suddenly, a brute of a man came crashing out of the place quickly followed by two other men on similar build. He quietly waited, knowing that something else, something significant was about to happen and he was not disappointed. A shadow fell over the fallen men from the doorway of the bar and as soon as the men saw the shadow, they hightailed it out of there. The person, who was still hidden by the light from the bar, continued to stare at the receding figures of the men, oblivious of the boy who was standing a few feet away.

As the person turned to go back into the bar, she caught sight of the boy and could do nothing but stare in shock at the familiar head of blond hair. The two continued to stare at each other, one whose face remained a blank, devoid of all emotion and the other whose face completely showed how much she was shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Buffoon? What are you doing here?"

And yet, Ron Stoppable continued to blankly stare at the face of one his best friend's deadliest enemies; he continued to stare at Shego.

**Darknez: So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Review and let the world know. I know it's kind of short and I apologize for that but the upcoming chapters are going to be longer. I promise. **

**Ron: Soooo…can I ask what I was doing in Lowerton in that state?**

**Darknez: If I told you now, it would break the suspense for the readers.**

**Shego: Like there is any suspense. I most definitely beat up the buffoon…right?**

**Darknez: We'll see. *evil cackle* We'll see. **

**Ron: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Shego: For once, I agree with the buffoon. *eyes narrowing* What exactly will you make us do? **

**Darknez: Let's just say that monkeys and dancing will be involved. **

**Shego: *igniting hands* IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT–**

**Ron: MONKEYS! WHERE?**

**Darknez: *dodging Shego's plasma bolts* Stay tuned for more random action. Till then, I bid you all, adieu. **


End file.
